1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and particularly to a super mini coaxial microwave connector, which provides a receptacle part soldered to a circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
A soldered super mini sized connector available in the market has a receptacle part 10 as shown in FIG. 1 and the bottom of the receptacle part 10 is soldered to a circuit board in a notebook computer, a personal digital assistant, or a mobile phone. The plug part 20 of the connector fits with the receptacle part 10 as shown in FIG. 2 and another end of the plug part 20 can be connected to, for example, an antenna of the mobile phone via a signal line for signal transmission. The receptacle part 10 has a metal connector body 11 and the lower end of the connector body 11 is in conjunction with an insulator 12. The insulator 12 extends into the connector body 11 and provides a central protrusion end 121 such that a male terminal 13 is arranged in the protrusion end 121. The male terminal 13 at the lower end 131 thereof provides a shape of flat plate and at the upper end 132 thereof provides a shape of tube with an arc end 133. The plug part 20 has a metal casing 21 associated with an insulator 22. The insulator 22 has a hollow part 221 associated with a female terminal 23 as shown in FIG. 3. The female terminal 23 is composed of two opposite contacts 231 spacing apart each other with a little distance. As soon as the plug part 20 fits with the receptacle part 10, the two contacts 231 of the female terminal 23 on the insulator 22 are inserted into both lateral sides of the male terminal 13 to allow two signal ends being in a state, of communicating with each other. Further, the metal casing 21 surrounds the connector body 11 and engages with the connector body 11 to allow two grounding ends in a state of communicating with each other. Because the male terminal 13 contacting with the female terminal 23 is a line contact and it is not possible to constitute a firm contact actually. When the circuit board in the electronic product is moved or swung by the user during the electronic product being in use, it may result in a worse quality of signal transmission easily because of an unsteady contact between the two terminals or result in a disconnection of signal because of the two terminals being fallen apart.
Referring to FIGS. 4 and 5, when the receptacle part is made, male terminals 13 on a male terminal blanking band 130 are placed in central hollow space of connector bodies 11 on a connector body blanking band 110 as shown in FIG. 5. Then, the blanking bands 110, 130 are placed in a mold to form insulators 12 between the male terminals 13 and the connector bodies 11 respectively by way of plastic material being injected into the mold. Finally, the receptacle part 10 shown in FIGS. 6 and 7 can be obtained after the lower ends 131 and the connecting plates 111 being cut apart the blanking bands. The connecting plates 111 of the receptacle part 10 are used for holding the connector bodies 11. Two guide pieces 112 extend from the bottom of the respective connector body 11 and are used for being soldered to the circuit board as grounding. The respective connecting plate 111 extending beyond the respective insulator 12 may touch neighboring electronic parts to occur short circuit easily during setting up the microwave connector. Further, the sharp edges resulting from the cut connecting plates may hurt the fingers of the worker during assembling the connector. Referring to FIG. 5 again, the connector bodies 11 connect with the blanking band 110 via the connecting plates 111 only so that the connector bodies 11 may deviate from the original positions thereof during injection molding the insulators 12 and the male terminals are not possible to be located at the center of the respective connector body 11 so that it is easy to cause a lot of undesirable defectives. Moreover, the connector body may be subjected to a unidirectional force during the connecting plates being cut such that the connector body 11 becomes deformed easily to increase the defectives.
Referring to FIGS. 2 and 8, while the plug part 20 is in assembling, the female terminal 23 and the coaxial line (not shown) in company with the insulator 22 are placed into a central hole 211 of the casing 21 perpendicularly. Then, the inner lead wire in the coaxial line is soldered to or clamped at the upper plate 232 on the female terminal 23. Because the upper plate 232 does not provide any stop piece so that it is hard to control the length of the inner lead wire for being joined to the upper plate 232 and it is hard to solder the inner lead wire to the upper plate 232 steadily. If the inner lead wire is clamped at the upper plate 232, it is very possible for the inner lead wire being away the upper plate 232 easily to disable the signal transmission as soon as the circuit board is swung or moved.
An object of the present invention is to provide a super mini coaxial microwave connector, which is possible to be fabricated easily and can lower down the defective rate of product and the production cost respectively.
Another object of the present invention is to a super mini coaxial microwave connector, which offers a structure for the male terminal joining the female terminal steadily so as to enhance the quality of signal transmission.